


When the Empire Goes BOOM

by PatchDoesStuff



Series: SMP Oneshots [1]
Category: Horizon SMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Moon Empire (Horizon SMP), Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchDoesStuff/pseuds/PatchDoesStuff
Summary: Patch talks to Priscilla about blowing up the Moon Empire.
Relationships: Priscilla & Patch (Horizon SMP)
Series: SMP Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186115





	When the Empire Goes BOOM

"Get ready Pris," Patch began. "We have some important business to attend to tonight!"

Priscilla looked up at Patch from where she was crouched, looking inside a chest.

"And what may that be...?"

Patch gave Priscilla a confused look, "What do you mean I thought I tol- Oh _come_ on, did I forget to tell you?!"

"I guess so?" Priscilla responded.

"Well _damn_ ," Patch mumbled to herself. "I guess I practiced that speech one too many times that I thought I did..."

Patch then cleared her throat, their face shifted into a serious expression, "Halcie, and Fluor, and Roz don't _care_ about us. They kicked me out of my position, Halcie _used me_ to win the election, I can tell. Why should we listen to them when they've lied straight to our faces?"

Priscilla looked worried, "Patch, don't you think you're overreacting? Maybe you weren't doing the bes-"

"Pris, I barely know anything about politics, but Halcie chose me anyways. Why was that? Did they think I was a good pawn? A good tool to use to get what they wanted?" Patch snapped, cutting their fiance off.

"And that's why," Patch started, a smirk growing on their face. "I think we should blow it all to smithereens!"

"Are you _insane?"_

Patch just chuckled in response.

"You _know_ Hal wouldn't do that to anyone! What is wrong with you?!" Priscilla shouted.

Patch stared at her partner, "It's too late Pris, I've got everything planned. Maybe I do have a few screws loose, but that's not the current problem at hand!"

"Patch, don't you dare go through with this! You of all people should know how much this place means to Hal!" The other pleaded.

"Were you even listening?!" Patch spat. "I already said, it's too late. The TNT has already been planted. Tonight, with or without you, I will detonate those explosives if it's the last thing I do. And if it is, so be it, maybe then they'll learn a lesson or two."


End file.
